Mischief Managers BOOK TWO
by Pacco1
Summary: First Year was great, and now after a summer with his Godfather Sirius Black, Harry is heading back to Hogwarts. However there are new dangers that await him. Will Harry and the Mischief Managers be able to get out of it, or will all their Ravenclaw wit be for nothing. This will be both years 2 & 3 so I'll just be skimming through them both.
1. It Will Be Interesting

Mischief Managers BOOK TWO

Chapter 1 It Will be Interesting

Now I will just be skimming through years 2 & 3 so I'm sorry if my writing gets worse that it usually is. Now without further ado, let's begin.

July 31, 1992 Harry Potters Bedroom 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry and Sirius had a great summer. There was no question about that; however Harry was a little annoyed that he had to always be aware, since Sirius was constantly pranking him.

The first day that Harry got back, Sirius turned his ears into bunny ears, a week after that Sirius put magical strength hair dye into Harry's shampoo bottle which caused his hair to turn purple. When Harry confronted Sirius all he said was that it went well his eyes.

That was how most of Harry's summer went by. However if there was one thing that Harry had to admit that he didn't like it was how he thought that his friends were lying about writing him. He could remember when he met up with them at Diagon Ally and he had brought it up.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Hiya Harry," the Twins said when they saw Harry._

 _"Harry it's good to see you," Susan said as she gave him a hug._

 _"How've you been," Neville asked._

 _"Hello Harry, oh I see the Wrackspurts are bothering you, what's wrong," Luna said as she went to hug Harry as well._

 _"Hey everyone, I've been good, but... it's just, why haven't you guys written," Harry asked the group with a confused face._

 _"What you mean, we haven't written-"_

 _"We've written loads of letters, hell even Ronniekins has written a few letters," the Twins said confused._

 _"So have I but you haven't written any back," Neville told him._

" _Maybe someone's stealing them," Susan offered._

 _"Who would be taking the letters," Harry questioned._

 _"Nargles," they all asked in unison._

 _"That might be it."_

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

Turns out his friends weren't lying it was actually a House Elf named Dobby. He had appeared suddenly in Harry's room randomly, and told Him not to go to Hogwarts that year and that he had been stealing all of his letters. When Harry wouldn't agree not to go back to Hogwarts and demanded him to give back the letters Dobby had run and proceeded to drop a cake onto Sirius hoping that it would get Harry into trouble. However Dobby didn't take into account that Sirius was a prankster and all dropping a cake on Sirius did was make him laugh thinking that Harry had finally gotten him back for all the pranks that he had pulled on him.

When Dobby saw that his plan had failed he had to think as quickly as he could and pulled the tarp off of Walberga Black waking up the loud and discriminating portrait _and_ somehow managed to frame Harry for it. Then, seeing as how Sirius was mad now, Dobby left before Sirius could ground Harry for a week.

Now Harry was sitting in his room in the middle of the night thinking about how to prove his innocence only to come up with nothing. He sat in his room for about an hour finishing the last of his summer assignments when he thought he heard a car engine running. Trying to block it out Harry only succeed in focusing in on the noise which seemed to be getting louder and louder any the second.

Suddenly he heard tapping at his window and guess who was there, The Weasley Twins with their brother Percy Weasley at the wheel of the car.

"Hiya Harry," The Twins said with large grins while Percy had a small smile.

"I would ask where you got the car but I don't think I want to know," Harry said while holding back laughter.

"Oh we didn't steal it-"

"Yeah we simply... borrowed it from dad," the Twins said.

"It doesn't matter, what are you even doing here?"

"Well it's your Birthday so they decided to sneak you out. And since they didn't know how to drive and didn't want Ron to drool all over you, they asked me to drive them," Percy said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so come on mate we don't have a lot of time get dressed and you'll be back tomorrow," George told Harry with an excited glint in his eye.

"Alright fine but I have to be back before Sirius wakes up tomorrow," Harry said as a smile broke out in his face.

"No promises-"

"Get in," the Twins said.

I~

After a short trip to Diagon Ally the three Weasleys and one Potter made their way back to Grimmauld Place just before sunrise. However when they made their way to the window they saw the face of Sirius Black looking at them with an evil smirk.

"PERCY DRIVE, I KNOW THAT LOOK HE HAS SOMETHING HORRIBLE PLANNED," Harry yelled before facing Percy and grabbing him by his collar," TURN AROUND AND GETUS TO YOUR HOUSE!"

"OK, calm down I'm going now," Percy responded as he pushed harry off of him. Grabbing hold of the steering wheel Percy began turning and then floored the gas pedal, making them fly across the sky.

I~

 **The Burrow**

When the four boys arrived at the Weasley home they tried to sneak in but were intercepted by something that would make Voldemort quiver in fear… Molly Weasley.

"Where have you been?! I woke up this morning hoping for a nice summer day with my family, only to find out that three of my sons out of their beds, _unmade_ I should add, taken their fathers car, and left on some ridiculous journey. At least Percy had the brains to leave a note explaining that you weren't going off to find danger, although now seeing that you went to Sirius Blacks home to kidnap his son most definitely goes under the dangerous category. Of course I don't blame you Harry dear, you just ended up getting roped into whatever plan they had," she said going from banshee to Crumple-Horned Snorckack in milliseconds.

She then turned back to the boys that surrounded Harry who had looks of pure fear, "But you three. You have some explaining to do, and I expected better from you Percy," Molly finished before Storming out of the room.

I~

After a few hours at the Burrow Sirius came and told Harry that he was off the hook since sneaking out with friends was something that Sirius did almost every weekend during the summer. They went home that day and the ally the day after so they could all get their supplies.

After that day Harry swore to himself that he would never travel by Floo again since he slipped on the way out and broke his glasses which Sirius refused to fix on the grounds of, because I said so. Because of that Harry had to spend about an hour wandering around Diagon Ally with broken glasses until they found Luna, her father, and the Bones Family. Upon seeing his glasses Xeno fixed Harry's glasses for him while Amelia, Susan's Aunt caught up with Sirius. Apparently they knew each other very well before Sirius was put in prison and were catching up, although if Harry didn't know any better he would've said that they were too close, but that was none of his business at the moment.

The mixed group of families made their way throughout the Ally managing to avoid as much attention as possible, until they came to Flourish & Blotts where Gilderoy Lockhart took a publicity photo with Harry and announced that he was going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, to which most of the female students in the group, excluding Luna, had star struck looks on their faces.

"This is going to be an interesting year isn't it," Harry asked his friends.

"Definitely," They all replied.

I~

Ok now as I said I will just be skimming so I will probably be done with second year in a couple of chapters, and then I'll move on the third, which will most likely me the same way. If anyone has any questions then review or PM me. Until next time my faithful readers. Review- Pacco1


	2. All the more Satisfying

All the more Satisfying

Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about what he was going to say at the Welcoming Feast, privately hoping that the Weasley Twins would drop out this year so that he wouldn't have to be constantly checking his goblet for any potion residue. Among his thoughts was Harry Potter, that boy was supposed to be a weak willed, friendless boy that was completely bendable to his will, not some happy healthy multiple friended boy that seemed to know that he was trying to manipulate him. It was all so backwards.

Sighing deeply Dumbledore opened the bottom left drawer of his seat and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. He poured himself a very large amount seeing that he had a few hours before the students got to the castle and took a drink.

"Dumbledore," a barely audible voice whispered. Opening his eyes and drawing his wand Dumbledore peered around his office trying to see who it was.

"Who's there," Dumbledore shouted into the darkness.

"Dumbledore," the voice responded growing louder this time.

"Show yourself," Dumbledore demanded in a strong voice.

"As you wish," the voice responded clear as day.

The air in front of Dumbledore swirled and blew every loose paper across the room. This went on for a few seconds until the wind started to slow to a stop and the dust settled reveling a murky image of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle.

"Ah, hello Tom," Dumbledore said as he holstered his wand and picked up his glass of Firewhiskey. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Don't mock me."

"Of course silly me. Whatever are you doing here Tom," Dumbledore asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"I've come to give you a message," Tom said flatly.

"And what message is that," Dumbledore questioned as he sat down in his chair.

"I have come to tell you that before this school year is up the one whom you are relying on to make your name live on throughout history will be joining me," Tom said.

"Do you honestly believe that Tom? You believe that you can turn him to your side," Dumbledore asked while holding back a laugh.

"I will not turn him to my side; I will simply enlist his help in ending you."

"Do you really believe that you would be able to keep your... other half at bay long enough to talk to him," Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"I'm talking to you aren't I," he said

"Yes you are, may I ask how you've stayed sane this long," Dumbledore asked hoping to get a rise out of Tom.

"Magic," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Tom, you should stay away from sarcasm it does not suit you."

"Yes well not many things ever did suit me," Tom said dryly.

"She seemed to fit you perfectly," Dumbledore mumbled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER," Tom shouted at Dumbledore, losing his temper and patience with the old man.

"Ah such a temper."

"I believe that it is justified! After what you did to me! After what you made me do to her," Tom yelled at the older wizard.

"Oh please Tom do you really believe that she could have loved you? You are nothing! You are an orphan whose father abandoned you! What could she ever want with such filth," Dumbledore told with fire in his eyes.

"I am going to enjoy killing you. I am going to enjoy the look in your eyes when you see that all your planning had been for nothing and that you can die just like the rest of us," Tom told Dumbledore in a dark tone.

"Ah but Tom you forgot one thing. I have the Philosophers Stone, I cannot die-"

"Of old age! You cannot die of old age. The stone makes you immortal, not invulnerable you idiot. Remember that, Dumbledore, and maybe you can die somewhat like a man," Tom yelled.

"Oh Tom, if you honestly think that you'll be able to kill me then you are wrong. I have a plan for every possible scenario; I have a contingency plan for every possible chance of failure. Everything that I could think of happening I have planned for,"

Dumbledore smugly told Tom before finishing his Firewhiskey.

"Which is will make killing you all the more satisfying."

"Tom you must remember that when playing chess the man who can see ten moves ahead of you will always win," Dumbledore said while refilling his glass.

"That was only when you and I played the game. Now we have another player, and I feel as if he will be better than you and I could have ever hoped to be."

"Nonsense Tom! He is nothing but a broken and orphaned boy, much like you if I'm not mistaken, except he is loved by someone."

"I WAS LOVED BY SOMEONE! BUT YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

"That is where you are wrong Tom," Dumbledore said standing up and his voice becoming dangerously low," You killed her. Not me, you. So if you are to blame anyone, then blame yourself, for being a weak fool."

"Who hurt you Albus? Who made you into this monster that I see today? Was it your thirst for power, or did something change you into this… thing," Tom asked as he looked at Dumbledore with a critical eye.

"Oh Tom, if you think that someone made me this way, then you are more than a fool than I thought. This was always my destiny. I was always meant to do the things that I have done, For the Greater Good."

"Whose? Yours or everyone's?"

"Does it matter at this point?"

"Of course it matters! After everything that you've done, that you've made me do the people that you've killed!? You better believe that it matters! You will pay for what you have done Dumbledore, whether it be me who ends you or whether it be Potter, you will die, I have vowed it," Tom said as he turned and floated away.

"She is still in the castle," Dumbledore called out to Tom making him stop before he floated out of the room. "What do you think she would say if she saw you, and knew everything that you have done?"

"It doesn't matter know. All that does is that I kill you so I can avenge her, and avenge everyone that you've killed," and with that Tom floated out of the room Leaving Dumbledore and an empty Firewhiskey glass.

"You've shown your hand Tom, soon I will show mine," Dumbledore said to himself as he refilled his glass.

* * *

Harry was on his, way to platform 9 ¾ with the rest of the MM, and semi-responsible adults plus annoying fans, for another exciting year that was bound to be filled with pranks and hopefully no danger, but knowing Harry that was probably not very likely. They made it to the entrance with very little time left and they all began to file into the entrance as quickly as possible.

The last ones that were supposed to enter were Neville and Harry since they were lagging behind, since Sirius had placed bricks in their trunks without their knowledge, and when they finally reached the entrance everyone had already entered.

Harry went first and right as he was about to go through the barrier Harrys' trolley hit the solid brick wall causing his trunk to spill most of its contents, including the Bricks.

"Harry, mate are you okay," Neville asked as he pulled his trolley alongside the fallen Harry.

"Yeah but I don't think the barrier is going to let us though anytime soon," Harry grumbled as he stood up and put his stuff back into his trunk, minus the bricks.

The two boys brainstormed what they could do for about five minutes when suddenly the bell chimed singling that it was eleven o'clock.

"Well that's it then. My Gran is going to kill me," Neville said as he leaned on his cart and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh come on we can figure something out. We're Mischief Managers for Merlin's sake, we can come up with something," Harry said as he paced. "Why haven't they come out yet they must have realized that we weren't on the train."

-Five minutes Prior-

The farewells went by rather quickly with Molly only tearing up once since now all of her children were leaving and she was, in here words, " _growing old_ ".

"Well I think we should get back to the car," Sirius said as he made his way to the barrier.

"Non-Sense Sirius, Amelia, and Xeno you have to with us to the Bar," Molly said.

"What bar," he asked while Amelia and Xeno had confused looks on their faces.

"Well whenever we send a student off to Hogwarts we go to Freedom Bar by the Burrow to have a few and drink to our children's successful futures," Molly told them.

"Sounds great," Sirius told them.

"I'll come but only to look for Cubel Huggle Pixies," Xeno told them.

"Why not I have the day off," Amelia told them.

"Excellent, well apperate its much faster, well come get the car tomorrow," Arthur told them as they made their way to the apparition site.

-Now-

"Who cares about that, we need to get to Hogwarts soon," Neville said. "Look I know that it would be considered stealing but Fred gave me a spare key to the car; 'Just in case' is what he said. I think that this counts as a just in case use."

"Fine but if Molly skins us alive I'm blaming you," Harry said as they made their way to the car.

"They got into the car and after seeing Percy drive Harry thought that he had a grasp on it so he carefully, and after almost hitting three people, pulled into an alley and activated the invisibility before taking off.

"I knew this was going to be an interesting year," Harry mumbled as he flew the car through the skies.

* * *

Well here is chapter two of book two, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Also who do you think is the she that Tom and Dumbles was talking about- Pacco1


	3. Highway to Hell

CH. 3 Highway to Hell

A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter three and I think that this one is pretty good. In this chapter we get introduced into a new character that will be in the MM, so without further ado let us begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Hogwarts Express**

Luna and her friends, at least the ones that she could find, were sitting in their compartment trying to figure out why Harry and Neville weren't on the train. Their possible explanations had ranged from the unlikely, kidnapping, to the more probable, eaten by Crumpled Horn-Snorkacks.

They had searched the whole train and hadn't found them, like they had disappeared without a trace. They had asked everyone if they had seen the two missing Ravenclaws but no one had answered since they were all afraid that answering would make them a target to the pranks.

They had eventually given up on them and sat in a compartment, with one of Susan's childhood friends, a girl named Hannah Abbott. They had all been talking about their summer holidays when the door to the compartment opened revealing one of the worst sights in the known world… Cho Chang.

"Hey Loons where's Longbottom some kid found his toad and wants to return it," Cho said with a board expression on her face.

"Hello Cho how was your Holiday," Luna asked with a small smile.

"Look Loony I don't want to be here long so tell me where that idiot is so he can go pick up his toad," Cho said, looking at Luna annoyed.

"Don't insult out friends Cho, because then you might find yourself with a few… what's the word George?"

"Unnecessary, embarrassing, disgusting, or funny, take your pick Fred."

"Let's go with embarrassing, it seems to fit."

"Agreed good twin of mine."

"Whatever just tell me where the _idiot_ is," Cho said, putting emphasis on idiot.

"Actually we don't know where Harry or Neville are, we didn't see them on the train. But if you see them can you tell them which compartment we're in," Luna asked still smiling.

"Look I don't care where they are, but just have someone go get his toad for him ok," Cho said before leaving without an answer.

"Where could those two be," Susan asked, worry written all over her face.

* * *

"Hey Neville can you put the radio on," Harry asked as they flew through the clouds.

"Yeah sure," Neville said as he flipped the radio on.

A guitar started to play followed but drums, and the boys slowly began to nod their heads to it.

 **Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

"What is this Harry? I like it," Neville asked as turned up the music.

"Awesomeness Neville! Pure awesomeness!"

 **No stop signs**  
 **Speed limit**  
 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**  
 **Like a wheel**  
 **Gonna spin it**  
 **Nobody's gonna mess me around**  
 **Hey, Satan**  
 **Payin' my dues**  
 **Playin' in a rockin' band**  
 **Hey, mamma**  
 **Look at me**  
 **I'm on the way to the promised land**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **Highway to hell**

 **Don't stop me**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **On the highway to hell**

 **(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell**  
 **(highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(highway to hell) highway to hell**  
 **(highway to hell)**

 **And I'm goin' down**  
 **All the way**  
 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 _"That was AC/DC's Highway to Hell here on Half-Blood Radio, bringing the music of Muggles and Wizards together, Next up is Aerosmith's Dream On."_

"Do you think that's any good," Neville asked excitedly.

"Let's find out," Harry told him as he turned the radio dial up.

* * *

"It doesn't matter where Harry and Neville are right now, what does matter is getting Cho for calling Luna and Neville names, so Fred and I will be back in a few minutes," George said as he and Fred walked out of the compartment.

* * *

In another part of the train there was a young boy with mousy brown hair and brown eyes was wondering around the Hogwarts Express. There were many things running through this boys mind such as, ' _This is the train to the most awesome Wizarding School in the History of the Universe and BEYOND! Ok that's pushing it a little, not really.'_

This boy was none other than Colin Creevey, and he couldn't be more excited. He would meet so many new people, learn a whole list of spells, maybe even make a few friends and he would definitely meet Harry Potter, and no doubt document the entire thing with his trusty camera.

Put of all of those things that he was going to do Colin decided that meeting Harry Potter was at the top of the list. Why you ask? Well there were a few reasons for Colin wanting to meet Harry Potter, the biggest of them was to thank him. Not for defeating the Dark Lord, no he wasn't an idiot, there was no way that Harry could've defeated anyone while he was an infant. No he wanted to thank Harry for having the Potter Foundation. The Potter Foundation was set up by the Potter family that selected some promising muggle born's and who didn't have a lot of money for school and give them a full scholarship to Hogwarts. Yes Colin had it good right now.

He decided to go and explore the train and take a couple of quick pictures to send home to his brother Dennis. He walked down and took a few pictures of the passing landscape when a set of twins walked up to him and saw his camera.

"Excuse us good sir, we are in need of a cameraman-"

"And seeing as you're the only one here we must ask if you would be so willing to help us document something," they asked finishing with raised eyebrows and grins.

"Umm, well... I did say that I would take a lot of pictures for Dennis. Sure why not," Colin said, thinking that it would be a good way to meet people.

"Excellent," they said in unison.

That walked to a compartment and paused outside motioning for Colin to ready his camera while they pulled out several round and metallic objects. They opened the compartment and threw the balls in shutting the door again. After three seconds they opened it and Colin went to snap a picture. What Colin saw was a hilariously amazing picture moment. In the compartment was a group of girls who had been turned green with pink hair that went every direction. Colin quickly snapped a photo and exited with the twins. They ran to the other side of the train laughing the entire way.

"What was that," Colin asked when they stopped running.

"That our unsorted Firsty-"

"Was a bit of revenge."

"What did they do," Colin asked looking at the two in awe.

"Well it's not what they did to us, but what they said about our friend."

"Oh well I don't care what they did that was amazing. If you ever need to get a picture of a prank again then just find me. I'm Colin by the way, Colin Creevy," he said holding his hand out to for them to shake.

"I'm Fred-"

"I'm George-"

"But you can call us-"

"Fred & George!"

"But enough on what you can call us-"

"Tell us... what do you know about pranks?"

* * *

"Man that was an amazing car ride," Harry said as they turned off the radio and descend so they could pull alongside the train.

"Harry what exactly is the plan," Neville asked as he looked for the train.

"No idea. To be honest I'm just making it up as I go along"

"How are you in Ravenclaw," Neville asked.

"Hey! It's also for the creative, ten galleons that's how the Twins got in."

"Not important. Just pull up alongside the train so we can follow it to the school. Oh and do you mind if I feed Trevor?"

"It's not my car, but still don't make a mess," Harry said as he searched for the Train.

"Uh, Harry. I can't find Trevor."

"What?"

"I can't find him," Neville said in a panic.

"Well... maybe you left him at home," Harry said trying to console him.

"I had him with me at the station. We have to go back!"

"We can't we're pulling up alongside the train its too late."

"of course, this is probably why you wanted to drive. Just so that if clumsy old Neville forgot something, we wouldn't have to turn back."

* * *

The Twins arrived back to the compartment with Colin in tow, and once they entered the compartment they began to to introduce his as the newest initiate to the MM.

"Great we now have seven members, it would be eight if Hannah would join but apparently she doesn't want to," Susan said as she looked over to her best friend.

"I'm not one for pranks you know that Susie," Hannah said without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Doesn't mean that you can't be a part of the Mischief Family," Luna said as she looked up from her Quibbler. "Oh look its Harry and Neville."

"What are you talking 'bout Luna," Fred asked with a confused look.

"Look outside the window," she said with a small smile. The occupants of the cabin looked outside the window and what they saw was a shock to say the least. Harry was sitting in the driver's seat of the Weasley Family car shouting something at Neville while Neville shouted back.

"What do you think they're arguing about," Fred asked.

"Maybe the cars going to crash," Hannah said worriedly.

* * *

"Next time if you want to drive then say that you want to drive ok. Don't yell at me just because I drove if you wanted to drive say so," Harry growled at Neville.

"Oh like I had a chance to even say that I wanted to drive, you just hopped right in, so don't give me that," Neville yelled back at Harry.

"Look all I have to say is… Luna?"

"Listen Harry I know that you like her but I don't think that she is a good defense," Neville said with a mocking smirk.

"No Luna and everyone else they're over there," Harry said motioning behind Neville. He turned around and saw his friends plus two others staring at them with looks of either shock or excitement. Neville and Harry waved casually over to them, to which only Luna and a boy with brown hair replied with excited waves. Harry and Neville smiled and pulled away from the train.

"That was nice," Harry said.

* * *

When Harry and Neville landed the car just outside Hogwarts grounds and they grabbed their trunks before making their way to the castle.

When they got there they lined up their trunks up with the other students and making their way to the common room. Before they made it to the common room they were intercepted by Filch and brought to Professor Snape's office for punishment.

Snape had scolded them for stealing the Wesley's car but had reassured them that they would not be expelled but that their guardians would be informed about what they had done.

After they left they made it back to the Ravenclaw common room they were immediately assaulted by a barrage of questions from Fred and George about why they had taken the car. The two second years gave them a brief overview of what had happened and that the car was just outside of the Hogwarts grounds and that their parents should be able to pick it up latter, to which the twins told them that the car had a mind of its ow .

* * *

- **Next Morning** -

The MM got to the Great Hall early so they could pull a good Welcome back prank. Harry was getting several droppers filled with a specific potion designed for each house when the boy that he saw that was in the compartment walked over.

"Hello I'm Colin, Colin Creevey," he said nervously while extending his head.

"Nice to meet you Colin I'm Harry Potter."

"I know," he said with a smile. "I just um, I just wanted to thank you and your family."

"Why?"

"For the potter foundation of course," Collin said still smiling.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's an organization that gives promising muggle borns a scholarship to Hogwarts. It really helped out too. You see my family doesn't have a lot of money because my mum died about a year after my brother Dennis was born and my dads only a milkman, but he is one of the best ones out there. Anyway, the Potter Foundation really helped out because we didn't have to pay for anything but my wand and a few extra books," Colin told him.

"Wow Colin, I had no idea. I thank you for telling me."

"Yeah no problem, anyway let's get busy with this prank, it is my initiation after all," Colin said with a smile. The pranksters continued to set up for the first prank at the castle for the year and when they were finished they all headed to bed to prepare for what was to come

* * *

The next morning the Great hall was filled with excited first years to sleep deprived everyone else, as they ate their breakfast to get through another year of school. When Dumbledore had arrived he had cast a quick diagnostic spell on his goblets in order to make sure that there was nothing wrong with them, and when they turned up clean he smiled to himself and poured himself a very large amount of Pumpkin juice.

The students that had been watching him, and also had no affiliation with the MM, sighed in disappointment when the spell showed that there was nothing in his goblets. Chatter returned to the Hall when the headmaster drank from his goblet and nothing happened. Students continued to eat and drink, getting some last minute summer homework done or reading a few of Lockharts novels, or as he liked to call them textbooks.

Then there were snaps and students started to disappear. Some students looked frightened while others, the ones that had a sense of humor, looked excited. The teachers at the staff table also were split. Some looked on with excitement, like Flitwick and Sprout, while others looked on with fear and annoyance no matter how faked it might have been, most Professors including Snape and Dumbledore, and finally one had a look of tiredness on her face and no one seemed to notice her take a flask from her robes and pour most of its contents into her Goblet, McGonagall.

When the snaps ended the teachers rose from their seats to search for the students had been turned in to the infant versions of their house mascot. Under the house tables there were lion cubs, hatchling eagles, baby snakes, and baby badgers.

"Why couldn't this all of ended when James left," McGonagall said to herself.

"It would have been too easy, and he knew it," Severus answered her.

* * *

After the prank Harry and company had begun to get into the swing of school again and after a few lessons they were doing well. They were having a great time… until Hedwig came into the Great Hall with a red letter from Sirius.

"What's this," Harry asked as he picked up a small red envelope.

"Oh wow that there's a howler," George said.

"Nasty little things, our mum sent us one that gave us nightmares," Fred told Harry with a nostalgic look.

"Should I open it," Harry asked looking suspiciously at the envelope.

"I'll do it," Luna said snatching the howler out of Harry's hands and opening it. As soon as it was Opened Sirius' voice boomed across the Great Hall that made the Slytherins, across the entire Hall, Cover their ears.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR WITHOUT ME! Do you know how long I have wanted to drive a car let alone a car that FLYS?! A llloooooonnnnnngggg time buddy! Your mother never let me drive hers, I mean yeah I had a motorcycle, but it's just not the same thing! You better hope that there is another flying car out there somewhere, because if there isn't then you are grounded! Oh and McGonagall sent me a letter about the prank and I am so proud, good job everyone." When the howler was finished it tore itself to pieces.

"You have an awesome Godfather," he Twins said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Well here yo are, I know that my grammar isn't the best, and I apologize. So what did you guys think about Colin joining the MM, and how about tthat ride in. Review -Pacco1


	4. Rouge Bludger Ahoy!

Chapter 4

Mischief Managers Book Two

AN: Where to begin? I would like to apologize to all of you for not updating the story for a while. I just got distracted with school, then Star Wars came out. So i would like to apologize. I will be focusing on this story more and hopefully will be posting more frequently. Unfortunately, this chapter is short and my time off has not improved my grammar skills so that is another thing to apologize for. Anyway, here is a chapter to hold you over till the main course next Chapter.

It had been an interesting two months, to say the least. First Lockhart does turn out to be the fraud that the boys and Luna had thought him to be, much to Susan's displeasure, then Harry gets invited to a Death Day Party that follows up with him hearing a voice that no one else can hear. After that Filches cat got petrified and somehow people blame the MM since they were at the scene of the crime. Filch had ranted about making them clean the lavatories with their toothbrushes, then hanging them by their toes for the rest of the year but Dumbledore got him to stop with the crazy talk and explained to him that two fourth years, four second, and one first year couldn't possibly know that advanced magic.

When Lockhart asked why they weren't at the feast, Snape stepped forward and said that they had obviously been leaving the party and decide to go to their common room to study like the Ravenclaw's that they were.

After the incident, Luna and Susan introduced the boys to a very friendly ghost named Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle was a girl who was killed in her sixth year and now haunted the bathroom where she died on the first floor.

* * *

A few weeks into the school year Harry and Luna were walking through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Kitchens when they heard someone crying. Being the people that they were, Luna and Harry began to search for the source of the crying. Coming to a broom closet the two opened it and found that there was a girl in there crying her eyes out. The girl had rather large front teeth, and her hair was bushy, but that was not what the two noticed about her. What they noticed was that she had been crying and that she felt that she had no one which was why she was curled up in a broom closet crying. Seeing her like this made them both think of when they were bullied when they were younger, that they barely even cared that she was the girl that had insulted Luna on the train during their first year.

"Excuse me but are you ok," Luna asked as she knelt beside the girl.

Surprised, she looked up and saw that there were two people there with looks of concern on their faces. Remembering the girl as the one she had insulted, last year, Hermione felt ashamed at what she had said to the girl.

"I-I'm fine," she said as she got up and wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure, do you need anything," Harry asked as he approached her.

"It's ok I'll be fine."

"Listen we aren't going anywhere till you tell us what's wrong, so you might as well tell us now," Luna said sternly.

Shocked Hermione simply nodded and told them about how she had bumped into Draco Malfoy and how he called her a mudblood. She told them that she had been bullied ever since the beginning of the previous year, and that this was her designated crying closet. She apologized to Luna for what she had said on the train, to which Luna readily accepted since she saw the sincerity of her apology, and invited her to go with her and Harry to the Kitchens for a snack.

By the end of the day Hermione was an appreciated Friend of the MM.

* * *

Quidditch had arrived and the school was abuzz with excitement. Today's match was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff and it was a fine day for quidditch with not a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Fred, and George were in the locker room with the rest of the team getting ready when Madam Hooch arrived and told them it was time.

Cedric Diggory and Roger Davis met and shook hands in the center of the field while the other players positioned themselves around the center of the field. When Hooch released the quaffle Harry went as high as he could to get a bird's eye view of the Stadium searching for the snitch.

The match went slowly at first, Ravenclaw scoring, then Hufflepuff, back and forth, for about twenty minutes, until Harry saw a certain ball coming straight for him. Quickly diving out of the way Harry narrowly avoided contact with the Bludger.

"Close one Harry!" George yelled as he sped past Harry and sent the Bludger toward one of the Hufflepuff beaters. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack, but the Bludger changed direction midair and went hurling toward Harry once again.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard towards a chaser. However the Bludger swerved again and went hurling toward Harry's head.

Harry was once again forced to dive out of the way and sped as fast as he could away from the Bludger. As he was trying to get away he could hear the Bludgers whistling behind him. Harry looked behind him and saw the rouge Bludger following every slight movement that Harry made. Harry turned forward and saw that Fred was waiting for him. Harry ducked his head and Fred hit the Bludger with all his might knocking it off course.

"Gotcha," Fred yelled in triumph… which was short lived as the Bludger once again circled around and shot towards Harry.

George and Fred then began to cover Harry as best as they could, giving the Ravenclaw chasers no cover from the Hufflepuff beaters. However this changed when Cedric Diggory saw what was happening and told his beaters to lay off since it wasn't a fair game while the Bludger was only focusing on Harry.

Eventually, George managed to signal Roger Davis to call a timeout, and the two teams landed.

"What's happening? Whys that Bludger only going after Harry," Davis asked when the team landed.

"We don't know," Fred said. "Someone's fixed it- it won't leave Harry alone. Someone must have tampered with it."

"That doesn't make any sense. The Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since the Gryffindor's last practice."

Harry began to look around the stadium trying to see who would try and do this to him. He saw several of Cho Chang's friends laughing snickering in his direction, while several Slytherins were jeering and pointing at him.

"Let's just send in our reserve seeker," Harry suggested. "It might go back to normal if I'm not playing."

Davis contemplated this before nodding his head and signaling for Cho to get on her broom. "If it starts going after her you're going back in alright Potter?" Davis asked him

The game started once again and Harry sat himself down on the bench for the reserve players. He looked up and saw that the Bludger wasn't chasing after Cho. Actually he could only see only Bludger. Harry began to panic and slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand.

He began to scan the area around him when he heard a familiar whistling noise and looked up, only to see a Bludger heading straight for him. Barely having time to react Harry dove out of the way and began sprinting as fast as he could across the field with the rouge Bludger right hot on his trail.

Fred immediately rushed down and hit the Bludger high into the air where it suddenly exploded. After it exploded silence reigned throughout the stadium. Many people were shocked that the Bludger would go after Harry like that, while others where wondering how the ball exploded.

"How the Bloody Hell did that happen," Fred asked when pieces of the Bludger sprinkled onto the ground.

"That would have been me George," he heard Luna's voice say from the Ravenclaw stands.

* * *

After the quidditch game, which Hufflepuff won since Cho was paying attention to Cedric's looks rather that looking for the snitch, the school got even stranger for Harry. Dobby had come to him in his dorm room and was the one who stopped him from getting through the barrier, and made the Bludger go after him. Dobby had told him that the Chamber was now opened and that he had to go home in order to protect himself. When Harry refused Dobby began begging Harry to leave waking up his dorm mates and then popping out with a loud crack.

After the nightly visit however Colin had been petrified and now it was personal to the MM. Hermione had said that most of the Gryffindor's were suspecting Malfoy and then began discussing a plan using polyjuice potion.

The MM agreed to the plan, since they believed that it was now their duty to figure out what was happening, if not for the school, then for their friend. A muggle-born wizard named Colin Creevey.

* * *

Well how was it? I know it's not my best but it's not my worst either. Please bear with me while I get back into the swing of writing this story. Review and tell me what you think- Pacco1


	5. Catalyst For Insanity

Catalyst For Insanity

AN: Ok People, here we are once again. I apologize once more for the delay. I hop you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

Lockhart had started up a dueling club which had gone rather horribly. It wasn't that they hardly learned anything, or for the fact that Lockhart had been injured in a demonstration with Professor Snape, that part was actually rather enjoyable, no it was the fact that the school now thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

"So what you can talk to snakes," George yelled in the common room, "Colin was one of your friends and we all know that you would never hurt one of your friends."

"Plus if you were truly an evil mastermind you wouldn't just announce it to the school like that," Fred added. "No you would probably wait until most of the muggleborn's were petrified, then reveal your true self. Maybe even make it really dramatic. Oh you could have walked to the front of the Great Hall during dinner and killed Dumbledore right there in an epic duel. Then once it was over you would turn to the Students and demand that they join you, or you would kill them. Then-"

"FRED!" shouted the Ravenclaw contingent of the MM.

"Oh sorry."

"The point is that people think that Harry's the Heir of Slytherin and that he's out for muggle blood. Now we can ignore the taunts and such but we need to find out who it is. For Colin," Neville said.

"Aye for Colin," Harry said.

* * *

So the Polyjuice potion didn't work as expected. Neville and Harry managed to get the information that they needed but unfortunately Hermione had used cat hair. She had to spend two whole days in the hospital wing while madam Pomfrey changed her back, no questions asked since she had come to expect things like this happening in a magical school.

Harry and Neville had however stumbled across something strange in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. It was a simple black leather diary with T. M. Riddle written on the front. Harry had examined it and found it to be completely empty. Taking a quill and some ink, he began to write in it and imagine his surprise when the ink got absorbed into the pages and wrote back, and then eventually sucking him into the Diary.

-Diary-

A boy was standing by a flight of stairs, his eyes were puffy and red, he had obviously been crying, but he simply stared ahead.

Having no idea what was happening Harry walked up to the young man and began to ask him questions. "Excuse me sir I've had a hell of a day and am really confused on what exactly is going on so if you could tell me where I am that would be greatly appreciated," Harry said as he walked up to the student, who did not respond.

Harry tried several times to get his attention but to no avail as he seemed to be completely focused on what was in front of him... nothing.

After waiting for a few more seconds Harry heard a footsteps going towards them. Looking up he saw several men two of which were carrying a stretcher with a sheet over it and an arm hanging out of the side.

"Tom," said a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore! I've heard rumors but I-I don't know if they're true. I mean they can't be! Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, it can't be true" the student now known as Tom yelled in a panic.

"I'm afraid it is Tom. She was killed but by what we do not yet know," Dumbledore said in a calm tone.

"I-I heard that she had her wand out. Could it of been a student," Tom asked looking panicked.

"It is a possibility, but we do not yet know of anyone who would want to do such a thing," the old professor said calmly.

"It was that Olive Hornby sir I know it. She's always bullied her, it has to be her," Tom yelled frantically.

"I am sure that it was not Ms. Hornby Tom. She was at dinner as were most of the students."

"Then it has to be someone that wasn't at dinner then," Tom yelled at the professor.

"Well then that narrows it down quite a bit," Dumbledore muttered. "Tom do you recall being at dinner?"

"Y-yes sir I-I do," Tom said looking confused.

"Well it seems that spell I used worked to well," Dumbledore muttered.

"What are you talking about sir," Tom asked now confused.

"Oh well you see Tom I know who killed her... you did. You see I have been manipulating your mind for years now, and I might have pushed a bit too hard and made you kill Ms. Warren. By this point you are most likely wondering how I made you do this and why. To answer your first question, I made you do this because I have implanted thoughts of wanting to do the things you have done this night in your mind. However when I saw what I had made you do I realized my mistake. If you had seen what you had done right then and there you would have gone mad on the spot. Now if that would have happened then all my planning would have been for nothing so I decided to use Ms. Warren's death to help me along more slowly. You see grief, much like pain and fear, are very good at making one go insane," Dumbledore said very calmly to Tom who was so shocked that the Professor had said that, all he could do was stand there.

"Now Tom to answer your second question I will have to tell you of something I have kept private for many years. You see I have heard a Prophecy straight from the mouth of a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, who you know was one of the greatest Seers who ever lived, that in order to ensure that I am remembered forever, I must create a Monster and the rest will fall into place. And who better to turn into a monster than an orphan boy who has and always will lose everything," Dumbledore said in a very dark and calm tone.

"Y-y-you're mad. I-I -I won't become the monster you want me to," Tom said as he began backing away from Dumbledore, wand drawn.

"Really Tom, you will never become a monster," Dumbledore asked with a small smile drawing his wand.

"NEVER," he yelled with a look of fear.

"Well, why don't you remember a snippet of what you did to young Myrtle Warren then, MEMINI," Dumbledore said his wand pointed at Tom.

* * *

Once out of the memory, Harry collected his thoughts and then he began to write.

'Tom, how well did you know Myrtle?' Harry asked.

'We were friends when we first met, and we started dating in our four year until she died. I always hated that she was bullied so I always defend her. After she died I felt guilty that I wasn't there to help her. The… false memories that Dumbledore gave me didn't help" Tom replied.

"What fake memories?"

"He made me see things. Things that I would have never of done to her."

'What things?" Harry asked. He waited for ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty, but received nothing in reply… which told him more than any response could have.

* * *

AN: Well some of you called it some of you knew from the beginning and some of you don' care. Either way I hope you all enjoyed it and have a good day.


	6. Heyo

So uhhh... yeah it's been a while. I know that it's been a longtime since I've posted on this story. And I would just like to tell you guys that I have not abandoned this story.  
The reason that I haven't updated it in a while is because I've been working on an actual novel. Not gonna get into that but just know that it has distracted me from my fanfiction stories.

As of now though Mischief Managers BOOK TWO is under rewrite. At least the last three chapters. But I promise you guys I will try my best to give you the story that you deserve.

Once again I apologize for holding up the story as well as thank you all for sticking by me.

Don't worry. Updatesare coming.

~Pacco1


End file.
